<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>still want you au (an alternate ending) by lun_a</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30117882">still want you au (an alternate ending)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lun_a/pseuds/lun_a'>lun_a</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Divorce, Exes, M/M, Pining, Post-Divorce, Single Parent Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, angst aaaaaaa idk, this is an alternative ending to tenderwoozi's still want you au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Filipino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:22:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,314</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30117882</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lun_a/pseuds/lun_a</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>while soonyoung is hopeful, jihoon readies to leave everything behind.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>still want you au (an alternate ending)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I KNOW I WOULD NOT BE ABLE TO SLEEP TONIGHT IF I DO NOT DO THIS. I AM SORRY MISS JHEY IF I MESS UP YOUR WORK I JUST HAVE TO LET THGIS OUT HERE. as you can see, i am an angst writer and this is where i think im good at lmao. im sorry for hurting them.</p><p> </p><p>i will probably dump this on my reading/writing acc on twt to with a socmed format for better storytelling but that is a matter for next time. i have to get the original author's permission firt (even though there isn't too many people in that acc of mine)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Jihoon never knew he had the capability to fix his life within three months time. It only took him a week to cry himself to bed alone matapos umalis ni Soonyoung sa kanilang apartment. A week was enough for him to nurse his broken heart after Soonyoung left with a half of it. Jihoon only needed a week to stop himself from feeling pathetic and  actually get a move on with his life.</p><p>Soon enough, he finds himself putting his things in boxes and luggages, their once lively apartment slowly going back to how it was when they first moved in. Nang makaalis siya at makahanap ng bagong sariling condo, Jihoon slowly realizes na ito na 'yun- this is where it all ends at wala na ang future na once niyang pinangarap with Soonyoung. Siguro masiyado siyang naniwala na magkasama silang tatanda. The pain was still there pero unti-unti na itong nagiging emptiness, just the right amount of numb para ma-motivate si Jihoon na kumilos ulit sa buhay niya.</p><p>Within a month, he was able to pull up all his unfinished compositions na nakatambak sa isang folder na hindi niya masiyadong binubuksan, at nagawang tapusin silang lahat. Jihoon worked himself so hard that his usual three to four hours of sleep became one to two hours na lang. The flood of memories and emotions did not help either nang simulan niyang mag-produce ulit ng kanta. Jihoon would not deny it, Soonyoung is still his muse and sa kabila ng lingering pain even after trying to get back up on his feet, he managed to finish his songs with less angst, all the while with Soonyoung in his mind.</p><p>As much as he wants to never think of the man again, hindi kaya ni Jihoon. He has lived half of his life with Soonyoung in it and he doesn't know where to start now that he has to accept na hindi na sila magiging tulad ng dati. He knows he has dreaded their divorce for too long, almost feeling like he has romanticized the feeling of his broken heart pero walang ibang masisisi si Jihoon, nagmahal lang naman siya.</p><p>Soonyoung never wanted to have a child. And Jihoon only wanted the opposite. It was petty, he knows they could have worked out their differences- they managed to do so, for far too long in their relationship yet, hinayaan niyang itong isang pagkakaiba nila ang tuluyang maghiwalay sa kanila. But to Jihoon, it was something very important lalo na ngayong kasal na sila. What is the point of it all kung hindi sila magkakaanak? Adoption is not very hard. They are capable. They are ready. Hindi niya maintidihan kung bakit ayaw ni Soonyoung.</p><p> </p><p>Or rather, hindi niya sinubukang intindihin ang mga dahilan ni Soonyoung.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>His finished songs were soon in the hands of the companies he sent them to for review and consideration. In another month, the second month after the divorce, Jihoon gets a call. He's going to be an in-house producer in one of the biggest music labels in Hollywood. He has a week before he leaves.</p><p>To say na hindi siya naging conflicted when he got the offer would be a lie. Jihoon suddenly wanted to decline them, his world suddenly went dark. Becoming an in-house producer abroad means no more chances to see Soonyoung again. Gustong gusto niya itong makita, just for closure kahit maayos naman ang closure nila before. He looks for an excuse pero wala talagang makatarungang dahilan para hagilapin niya ulit si Soonyoung. This time, he regrets na binigay niya si Aki sa mama ni Soonyoung to tell her about their divorce.</p><p>Aki should have been his excuse to see Soonyoung but he fucked up, once again.</p><p> </p><p>The plane leaves with Jihoon's heart left on the doorstep of their old apartment, as he went there for the last time- heart hopeful to  coincidentally see Soonyoung there pero ni anino nito, wala.</p><p>The next month, the third month since the divorce, Jihoon is settled in a rather gorgeous apartment somewhere in Los Angeles, coming home from a job that he truly enjoys. Somehow, he feels content. Pero most of the time, when he gets home, nai-imagine niya pa rin si Aki running towards him, with Soonyoung in tow for a kiss. Sometimes, he also thinks about little girls welcoming him home in Soonyoung's arms.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>But that is a life he would never have anymore.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Soonyoung wasn't miserable. In fact, he was very confident na babalikan siya ni Jihoon. Money has never been a problem with them and getting married again after being divorce is a funny thing but they can have it. Truth be told, three weeks din ata siyang nagmukmok thinking about his life decisions. Sigurado siyang after this break up, Jihoon does not trust him the same as before na.</p><p>And he thinks of it, siguro sobrang nasaktan niya si Jihoon for the other to decide to get a divorce. And Soonyoung knows it's hard to get him back. So he did the last thing he thad to do. Actually, if he prioritized this one, hindi sana siya iniwan ni Jihoon.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Surrogacy.</p><p> </p><p>It's true, Soonyoung did not want them to adopt. But that was because he wanted more. He wanted to have their own children, kids that actually came from them. If only Jihoon listened to his reasons. Pero hindi ito ang panahon para sisihin niya si Jihoon. It was his fault for being vague. For being dumb. And for being scared Jihoon might not want the idea.</p><p>But he still went with it. Soonyoung went out of his apartment, ignoring Jun and Wonwoo's questioning stares nang magsimula siyang maging busy sa pag-aayos ng surrogacy papers pagkatapos niyang hindi lumabas ng bahay at magpakagutom for days. He eventually told his friends about it, anyway. The following month, he's in Australia. He finds out from home na ibinigay ni Jihoon si Aki sa mama niya. His mom loves the dog, kaya hindi nito tinanggihan but the woman still told him about her concerns kung bakit sila nag-divorce.</p><p>Soonyoung could only tell his mom it was a long story. He cannot be weak this time lalo na nang mag-confirm na ang surrogate mother sa kaniya about the pregnancy and it was actually twins. Sobrang saya ni Soonyoung that time at the same time doubtful kung tatanggapin ba ito ni Jihoon pagbalik niya ng bansa. He was nervous as fuck.</p><p>When he got back, he was welcomed by an empty apartment. Jihoon left. Without any message. Ant notice. He couldn't even ask why kasi basically, divorced na sila. Nor have any reason to contact the other kasi una, wala na si Aki as excuse. Pangalawa, they're done, bakit pa?</p><p> </p><p>Soonyoung kept everything to himself, the slowly fading hope na mababalikan niya pa si Jihoon and everything that is happening. His number is still active, as Jun tells him na nakakausap niya pa ito thru text. That was the only hope he has- Jihoon not cutting off communication.</p><p>A month later, the third month after the divorce, Soonyoung gets a call from the surrogate mother. The twins are confirmed to be baby girls and it was enough to take Soonyoung out of the incoming slump he was about to throw himself in dahil miss na miss niya na si Jihoon. The news made him eccentric to the point he ran from his own place papunta kina Jun para i-share ang balita.</p><p>That was the first time he tried to contact Jihoon again.</p><p> </p><p>The number was inactive and it was the high of the moment that made Soonyoung to do so. Jun was minutes late of informing him Jihoon left the country for Hollywood, dahil nakakuha ito ng maganda trabaho doon.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>That was when Soonyoung knew, he's never getting back together with Jihoon again. And that he has two daughters to raise- alone.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>will continue.....probably..... when im sad..... jk</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>